Asakura Takeshi
History Asakura moved to Orb with his mother and sister when he was around six years old. Unlike his sister, he was enrolled into the public school for the lack any known talent. There he was constantly picked on and bullied, the young man swallowing the emotions of hatred and resentment for quite a few years. The only safe place was at home with his family. At around the age of 17, his father began to come around, asking him for help on another of Orb's planets. Reluctantly agreeing, he found himself the getaway driver for his dad, who he soon learned was a deadbeat. Angry at being tricked, Asakura would first summon Venosnaker, a monster not unlike the things his sister could summon. It devoured his father, and Asakura finally began to feel the anger he had been bottling. Going on a rampage that resulted in the death of ten people, Asakura was restrained and arrested by the local police force. Of course, they couldn't take away his abilities, as he learned to fine tune them in prison. Controlling one of the blocks under the name Ouja. He was briefly visited by his mother, who revealed that his sister had died. In his anger, he had Venosnaker devour most of other prisoners, as well as the guards. He was moved to solitary confinement. Sometime later he was picked up by the Orb Union ran ARGUS, to be used in one of their projects. As the first official Suicide Squad member he was tasked with hunting down both Jack "The Ripper" Smith and Tokisaki Kurumi and detain them, a task which he found great pleasure in. Unfortunately, he was only around for one other mission as he soon found out the identity of his sister's muderers (I.E The two he had captured) and blamed Anthony (Then acting as leader) for not protecting her. He was released and his current whereabouts are unknown. Equipment & Abilities Asakura is a self-taught summoner much like his sister, however due to his anger and incompetence he had been bonded with Venosnaker; One of the creatures at his disposal. This was both a blessing and a curse, as he gained many of the creatures abilities and weapons to summon. He is stuck with only those to choose from though, nothing more can be summoned due to the creature's interference. In battle, Ouja is and effective melee based fighter. However, he is extremely sadistic, showing no mercy as well as superior tactics over his opponents. He fights relentlessly, but only if he is sure he will win, and isn't hesitant to use other people as factors or pawns in his battles. The following is a list of his summoning abilities. *Armor Vent: Gives Asakura his Ouja armor, a powerful suit that increases his strength and speed. It offers good protection against most conventional weaponry, but can be felled by something with a lot of damage output *Sword Vent: Equips Ouja with a spiral blade. *Steal Vent: Ouja gains a copy of his opponents weapon, usually the copy is a weaker version of the original. *Advent: Summons Venosnaker, the snake creature then joins the fight. Standing at 55 cm high and 615 cm long, Venosnaker can completely devour any normal sized enemy. If faced with something on it's scale, the creature possesses incredible speed and crushing power, as well as it's venomous bite. *Final Vent: Ouja's final move, he and Venosnaker combine their attacks and power, delivering one final sweep as both summoner and creature strike their opponent in blinding speeds, before Venosnaker devours them. Gallery Ouja4.png|Ouja and Venosnaker Category:Tucker's Characters Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Task Force X